That Shouldn't Be Myrtle
by skgq12101997
Summary: Set in the Chamber of Secrets year. Harry, Ron and Hermione talk about Myrtle getting Petrified by the Basilisk. One-Shot.


**Title:** That Shouldn't Be Myrtle

**Fandom:** Harry Potter ('Chamber of Secrets' era)

**Characters:** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

**Genre:** Humour

**PG Rating:** K (Suitable for all ages)

**Language:** English

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter rights belong to JK Rowling. I am just a fan. And this is mere fan fiction.

**A/N:** I thought of this while I was about to go to sleep while thinking of the Hogwarts Ghosts, and here we go. I tried to capture Harry, Ron and Hermione's characters and I don't think I did that bad. Enjoy.

**Summary:** Harry, Ron and Hermione talk about Moaning Myrtle getting Petrified by the Basilisk.

* * *

><p>"It's a pity Myrtle got Petrified," Harry began, to Ron and Hermione, as they walked through the crowd of people walking in different directions, to their various classes. "She was becoming quite alright," he continued.<p>

The trio finally found some space to breathe in as they got away from the mesh of black and navy. "A pity? It's sympathetic, Harry! Just miserable!" Hermione turned her nose up in the air in a snooty manner. 'Is this her expression of pity?' Harry thought to himself, and resisted the urge to whisper it to Ron. "And why would anyone be after Myrtle, she's already dead." Ron said bluntly. " Ron!" Hermione gasped and beat his arm with Gilderoy Lockhart's Herbology textbook. "Ow!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his arm in pain. "How would YOU like it if YOU got your nose broken, and I'll say _'oh who would care, it's just his nose'_?" Hermione demonstrated verbally. "Well I wouldn't like it very much!" Ron bickered back. "I didn't think so!" Hermione said, turning her nose up in the air again, hugging her Gilderoy Lockhart textbook to her chest. Harry sighed as he listened to their argument, being treated like he was under his Invisibility Cloak and the two didn't notice. It continued on until the three reached the greenhouses for Herbology lesson with the Hufflepuffs, where they would extract some sort of juice from a plant to cure Petrification.

"Well," Ron began, as he put on his gloves and started to get to work, following Harry and Hermione's suit. "I think Myrtle shouldn't get Petrified," he said. Hermione's head shot up and threw him a sarcastic look. "What? I'm just saying…" Ron muttered defensively. All was silent for the next few moments, and then Ron began to speak again. "Well, you know who should get Petrified instead?" he dropped his work back into his bowl and leaned in closer to the other two. Harry and Hermione looked up with questioning looks on their faces, Harry's eyes filling with a twinkle that said that he had a notion of who Ron was talking about, while Hermione's were filled with half-curiosity and half-confusion, her lips forming a small pout. "It's Binns," Ron said straight-forwardly and casually. Harry sniggered, he didn't expect this answer. How could he not think of that? He thought it was Peeves. But Hermione couldn't take it, she laughed ferociously, loudly, hardly.

Hermione almost always didn't like the comments that kept streaming out of Ron's mouth. But she had to agree on this one. If anyone should get Petrified, it should be their History of Magic teacher Professor Binns. Professor Binns was always a bore and he always got people's names wrong, always calling them the names of the students he was teaching the year he died.

"Miss Hermione Granger!" Professor Sprout shrieked. "Five points from Gryffindor for noise disruption! I thought you would know better, Miss Granger, laughing profusely in my class! And to think you're my second best student!" Professor Sprout reprimanded. Ron and Harry's eyes widened. Hermione was known for gaining points, not losing them. The Hufflepuff boys began smirking in smug bemusement, while the Hufflepuff girls began giggling, and Professor Sprout turned back to her business.

But Hermione didn't bother apologizing. In fact, she didn't care about the points at all. She turned back to her own bowl to continue her work, chuckling. Ron was right, and she couldn't agree more.


End file.
